Sunrise
by Sydney Lee Nicholas
Summary: Next book in the twilight saga
1. Preface

"We both have a sun in our lives now a reason for life to continue the darkness is forever gone and the sun can finally rise."

-- Sydney Nicholas

Preface

When I look at my after life I think of it as happy with everyone I love sometimes even the most prefect people in the world do not get the amazing happy ending you hope for. I would not trade this way of life for anything it gave me him forever however I see how humans fear us now, as I look into the blood red eyes of my worst nightmare. My family stood almost lifeless a foot away from me, apart from Edward who stood by my side with pride ready to die for me if he needed too. _Edward I love you. _I wanted it to be my last thought as I crouched on all fours and moved in front of Edward ready to die.


	2. No More Lies

2. The Truth

Edward came to me while I was on the couch with Renesmee. He explained exactly what Jacob was up to with Charlie." Charlie, I need to talk to you", said Edward in the best mutation of Jacob's deep voice as Jacob walked into Charlie's house. "It's about Bella we told you about me but it's time to hear about Bella she was not sick for as long as we told you which you knew about even if we didn't tell you. Someone is coming to kill us all. I told only need to know things and this is one of them. A war bloke out but because you did not know the whole story you could not have been in the mix of all that. Well I should have said, they made peace with us but we are scared they might come back they did not forget things and were not happy when we won. You see, umm how do I put this lightly, the Cullen's are vampires. Edward tried all he could to keep Bella a human but Bella loves Edward and vampires can live forever. They are good you know. (He added because Charlie looked scared to death.) They eat animals so they can live in peace. To make a long story short Bella had to become a vampire because Renesmee made her sick Renesmee is a half vampire so it had to speed it up. She could have died. So I am taking Renesmee myself to an island that Carlisle give to Esme and Edward and Bella had the honeymoon on. " Jacob said it was a moth full.


	3. Goodbye forever I didn't think so

3. Goodbye Forever...I Didn't Think So

That night we had Charlie over to the house to say his good-byes. He was sad even though he barely had known Renesmee. Every one was hugging each other; Eyes were raw it was weird crying in this body I had done it before but not this hard. I kept thinking in my mind as I watched them loving our daughter how it really wasn't unbelievable that she had this affect on everyone. After all, she was Edward's daughter and had so much of him in her.

SIX AND A HALF YEARS LATER . . . . . .

As we were getting on the airplane, I couldn't help myself but be excited for Charlie to be traveling with Edward and myself. After all, it has been six and a half years since Charlie has seen Renesmee. Although he was able to see pictures of Renesmee since they left Forks through visits by Edward, myself and my family. Several times a month we tried to visit Isle Esme to check on our daughter. Since Charlie is getting older by the day he needs this time with Nessie. Charlie will be so a surprise to see Renesmee because not only has she grown four times as fast as humans but she matures at the same rate. This has gone very difficult on Edward, because she is now the same age as Jacob. We have watched them grow closer and closer together over the last years. It reminds us so much of ourselves when we were dating. I am having a much easier time with this because I have sympathy for Jacob. It is Edward that is having issues because he is acting like Charlie. I am acting like Renee' through this situation.

I find myself looking for things to do, without having to take care of Renesmee we have a lot of time on our hands. I knew being a vampire this would happen sooner or later. Me and Edward keep the love in the air of coarse. We can be very playful the lust gets worst very day it makes me want him so bad, and I have him. I also have been working on my shield so Edward can read my mind.( When I want him to.) It's not as bad as my family makes it look, I do have the better end of the stick I choose what he hears after all. It also helps he is my husband I don't hide a lot. The pain is not so bad when I lower the shield as it once was.

When we stepped out of the boat we saw this gorgeous girl that we knew was ours. Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. I immediately ran up to my daughter and hugged her as tight as I could. It reminded me of when I first woke up and hugged Edward so tightly. She was my clone except for her face. She was my height and had my old chocolate eyes. Jacob was very surprised to see Charlie. It was almost as if Charlie had to be reintroduced to Renesmee. When they hugged each other everything reconnected between them. Charlie could not help but smile at this wonderful power. "You've grown up again, you are so beautiful", Edward responded. "We've got great news", said Renesmee. Charlie replied, "Here we go again!" Edward and I could not help but laugh. This reminded us of when we told Charlie that we were getting married. "Let me guess, you are getting married", Charlie butted in. "Yes", Renesmee said with excitement. "Yes, we have decided to get married when we get back",


	4. Kicked out

4. Kicked Out

Edward chimed in before Renesmee could say anything else to Charlie. "No comment", Edward said. They all laughed together even Jacob. "Oh, Renesmee, Oh, Jacob, we are all united now", I was stating with extra excitement as she hugged them both together. "Hurry, Let's get packed", Renesmee said as she ran toward her suit cases in less than a second. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Alice", I said with a smirk. "Of course, if you honor her with another wedding", I continued. They all laughed together remembering how Alice loved to plan anything and everything in their lives. "But don't let her pack you Renesmee for the honeymoon", I said looking for Edward's response. Edward looked confused, "Am I missing something"? I replied, "You didn't notice Edward how I dressed when we were on our honeymoon, it was all Alice".

We got into the boat. We all were hand and hand, as we drifted away. Before I knew it we were home at last. We told Alice the news; she was so excited the date was set once again. After the wedding we will give Jacob and Renesmee our cottage and Edward and I will move in to the house. In the wedding Renesmee will where the dress I wore in my wedding. It will be an old-fashioned wedding again. Just like Edward and mine was. Esme was so excited to meet the new Renesmee as she was unable to see her because she had to watch the Volturi Coven to make sure everything was okay. It was sad because Renee could not and would not be able to see the wedding and know our child I was crying the only way vampires can. Edward asked why "I wish Renee knew Renesmee and could see the wedding" I said to my surprise Edward was crying as well. I had never seen him cry. "It will be okay we won't loosen her forever" I told him "Usually I have to tell you that it will be okay. I'm the husband, the rock in our life together. This is out of whack" Edward said with a smile.

I smiled back, we start packing because the wedding was two weeks away we did not want to pack the last resort it was sad because this was our first home. I will get use to it our family needs us. Time when by, 30 minutes actually and Edward eventually said, "Bella, love, are you packed" I told him yes and said," I knew it would not last" looking at our gorgeous cottage. He replied," It will for them not us or maybe not for them as well "And I knew what he meant he and both knew history would be marked again at Isle Esme

According to Alice of course...But she didn't know what the outcome will be. We all have questions not answered. The good news is that we can tell Jacob and Renesmee so that they don't get frightened but Alice can't see Jacob or Renesmee how ever we get a phone call from the hospital that Carlisle works at saying that Renesmee is in pain. But I can't worry because Alice was having a party for moving in and I had to get ready. It was just like Alice to have a moving in party. It was early to have it but Alice didn't care. As usual I did not want to go. Edward had to push me out of the door. We ran hand-in-hand. Trying not to drop our bags in the process But we are vampires so it would be hard to do anyway.


	5. The party of my life

5. The Party of My Life

"God, Bella after all you have been through you are scared of a party", Edward said "Well yeah think about graduation that party was dreadful" I responded." Bella, my love it's just our family they can't hurt you any more not that they did but they could have. It's a happy moment, be happy our daughter is. That means we should be the same" Edward told me. "Edward I'm happy it's just it feels like just yesterday we were on our honeymoon and now our daughter is going to have hers. But I suppose that's how Charlie felt. But he is continuing his life so I suppose we should live our lives just the same as we always have" I said. "That's my Bella now let's go have fun" Edward said in my ear. We were at the front porch now. Edward opened the front door. As if we had to use it. We walked into the opened up living room and sat our bags down. To find all of our family dancing as Jacob and Renesmee kissed on the loveseat Edward pulled me aside and said "Are we sure we are okay with this Jacob didn't even ask us for her hand' Edward said "You should know you can read minds not me" I told him. He laughed" We need to talk to him." he said. Edward was serious now. "What ever let's just go to the party. Which by the way is not for us moving out its for us to say goodbye because for two weeks we are going to Arizona after the wedding " Edward said I "Why are we going there it would just make me sad." I responded "Because that way you will need a distraction. He laughed, Bella this is hard for me too." He said that is way we need a trip for are self's. "Edward reassured me grabbing my hands and pulling me into dance. I'm better at dancing as I'm now changed. "Wow you're good at dancing now just one touch of my lips can do much " Edward laughed Jake came up and tapped Edward's shoulder "Can I speak to you." he said I followed Edward "Do you want me too, or just Edward." I said trying to stay calm "Of course Bella I just wanted to ask if you guys will give us your blessings." Jacob said Edward's face lit up as Jacob spoke. "Jacob I would be honored if you married our daughter." Edward's said with excitement "Thank you Edward and Bella how do you feel about this?" He laughed" We all know how she feels" Edward interrupted "But Edward I don't understand, I thought you didn't like the idea of someone like me getting married to your daughter." Jacob said as his head dropped a little "Jacob whatever makes her happy I just want you to ask me." Edward in courage him "Jake you know were I stand but regardless I respect my husband's decisions especially when it comes to our daughter so you're lucky." I said very calmly I noticed that Jake looked like he wanted to say something. "Go on Jacob spit it out." I encouraged him "Jacob why don't you and Renesmee come up to our room." Edward said happily I didn't understand why Edward was so happy. Renesmee came to stand by Jacob's side faster than a human can take a breath. As we were walking up the staircase Edward told me Jacob waited to propose till they got back because they wanted us to be there. I was going to cry there was no doubt about that. It was so sweet of Jacob to do that for us. We got to the end of the hallway where are the new room sat Edward opened the door for me and Jake did the same for Renesmee. As Edward Pulled me to the bed Renesmee sat on the leather couch in the corner. I could tell that Jacob was getting nervous as he pulled out the ring that I assume Edward helped pick out I don't know when he could have had time because I don't leave him out of sight now that way I can make sure he doesn't spend money on anyone but this is a exception. Jacob got down on one knee and began" Renesmee Cullen I promise to love you forever and every day of forever will you marry me?" recognize the words that Jacob said immediately. I was waiting for Renesmee to speak but she was speechless as I was at that very moment when Edward said that to me. I knew how she was feeling. I jumped up at once rushed over to the couch crying all the way. "Renesmee was what your father said to me when he proposed." I said I knew I didn't have to whisper it was up to no good. She began to cry too." I know you're speechless I was too so say yes." I said my eyes drifted from Renesmee to Jacob "well Jacob looks like you were right in a way. This is what you and I needed. But you were wrong in a way too she was a child when we had this discussion and we should have kept our minds open to possibilities." I said sort of mock him and myself at the same time. "Well I wanted to but you already in the process of rip my head off." He teased back "Come on guys let Renesmee in on this or I will it was all about her after all." And so Edward began" Renesmee do you remember when Jacob used to call you Nessie? Well your mother thought that it was a name short for the lochenest monster. Jacob was trying to tell your mother that Renesmee was too hard of a name. But your mother was still mad at Jacob for imprinting on you, you see imprinting is where a werewolf is forced by its nature to immediately at first sight to be physically attached forever by love to a person. No matter how young or old that person is. You were a baby at the time your mother thought it was sick for him to like a child in that way. Before you Jacob loved your mom in the way that I do now and your mother loved me and still does it was very hard for Jacob he had no one. Your mom didn't understand that Jacob said that it would be a way for them to stay friends your mom said I said I always will want you to be my friend not my son-in-law. She was mad and went for his throat. I didn't go in order but you get the idea." Edward explained

I was so relieved when Edward was finished "Jacob, Edward guys are so sweet thank you for doing this for me and Renesmee. And Edward even though your story was great the way you told it, you are in so much trouble. But first." I said cutting myself off as walked towards him and leaned down to give him a kiss. This kiss was both awkward and delightful at the same time I used my peripheral vision and saw that Jacob got off the floor sat next to Renesmee and began to kiss her. I could sit there forever kissing Edward and enjoying my daughter's happiness but we need to attend to the party guest. I broke away from Edward "It feels like I'm back in high school when me and you were still dating but we are not its better we are married we have a beautiful daughter that's happily engaged. Me and you are going on a romantic trip to Arizona." I said hoping he would say something than I did better, more romantic. "Than let us have a blast from the past." He said he was really dazzling me tonight "You my Edward are the best husband a wife could ask for." I said as passionately as I could "I can't hear you I'm about to kiss my wife." He teased he push me back on the bed putting his arms tightly around me it was almost like we didn't know Jacob and Renesmee were in the room kissing as much as we were. It was very awkward so I pulled away from Edward as he started to kiss me and got up. "We have to bring this kissing party to a close and go to the real party downstairs." I said "Bella you choose now to be responsible have fun at this party you hate parties anyway this is one you actually enjoy." Edward laughed "Well we can go downstairs and Jake and Renesmee can stay here and enjoy the kissing party it's a lot more awkward with us joining in." I said not sure of myself.

"Okay love whatever you want but our family gets it. I told them we'd be exiting early." Edward said it was an amazing how he just looking at me like that could overpower me. "Edward stop it now! Your dazzling me love, stop it." I said a little too stern "teach me how to do that Edward I could use it for my own principle game." Jacob called that made me realize that they stopped kissing to listen to us. "You will do no such thing to my daughter not yet. You will wait till you're been Wed." Edward said with authority, "You'll have to excuse him he's very old fashion as he should be considering how many centuries he's live among us." I said mocking Edward a little "Thanks for the support Bella. I'll have to remember that when you will ask me to do something for you. So for your punishment, you have to stay here at the kissing party." Edward teased me "Fine I'll play along just kissed me and get it over with." I said disappointed that I did not get my way but secretly I was just trying to act like I didn't absolutely enjoy this activity. And Edward knew it too he was just going along like a good little husband I didn't want to tell what daughter that I was that rude that I would kiss my husband and not care who is watching but that was how me and Edward's love was unbreakable in any shape or form. Edward at school was a talked about subject in not a good way people talked about him anyway what else could they say. Charlie was the only person we could not even hold hands in front of and he got over it.

And so it began the kiss that I will never forget it was the most wonderful kiss in the world. he cradled me in his arms made his lips shape to mine and twisted and turned them I guess it was to get me into the kiss it worked I was a kissing fool. We fell on the bed and we were excessively carried away. It got to the point were Edward took his shirt off and I stopped him pulling away as I spoke "Edward honey I love you but our daughter is in the room making out with her soon-to-be-husband and you said no making love yet till they are wed what are we trying to set a good example? If we start making love they will too. You bad man your my drug, the worst but loved drug ever. " I said sort of bitter sweet "Bella I'm the mind reader, I can tell that they are way too into them self's all we do is one thing send them home so they can kiss or what not." Edward said very sneaky "But we spy on them first?" I asked with curiosity "Yes, my love." Edward said "Jacob, Renesmee why don't you guys go home and have some alone time. Sorry we got out of hand. I told your Dad this was a bad plan the kissing party not you two guys doing this for us girls. Jacob and Renesmee we love you and God bless you both." I said with pride "Yes I'm with my wife I love you guys too she was right." Edward said with a smile he meant it too. I was so happy could kiss him but I would not dare. It would be a party that would never end.


	6. Kids

6. Kids

So we told Carlisle what we are planning and he said to take stuff from the vampire first aid kit so Renesmee or Jacob can't track our sent. We Jumped out the window and started to run. "Edward when we were dating we would get mad if Charlie would spy on us what if they get mad?" I said with fear "Love, it's not the same you have to understand Bella you almost died giving birth I'm a old fashion man that's true but also will never forget when I almost lost my new wife like Romeo thought his lost he's. For thaw could not live with out thee I when behind your back I thought you would die. How could I think that again but I asked Jake to kill me if you died. And now here we are about to spy on our child two years later to see if she has sex days before her wedding. We put on the ant-tracking cream tip-toed in the cottage the door to there room was half opened half closed but we could see Jacob and Renesmee lay there naked it was not a good sight to see Edward was about to cry in sadness and I was too. But the anger over power his hurt and he yelled "JACOB BLACK HOW DARE SLEEP WITH RENESMEE DAYS BEFORE YOUR WEDDING!"

Edward said with the most anger I have ever seen him in. Jacob woke up and got off the bed put on a robe and said "Edward you love me as a son and I love Renesmee." Jacob said "Edward, baby, we don't need Renesmee up set can we take it easy?" I said as I wanted to cry in the mix of all this. "No Bella I love you but I can't take it the blood is too much when you are sad and angry at the same time." Edward was saying "Bella we have to get married early now. She might have a baby you don't know. Not that I want her to." Jake said Renesmee woke up she knew you were talking about her. "Renesmee, did you know I almost died because you were too big and strong for me?" I said as I kissed her on the cheek "We need Carlisle now!" Edward yelled picking up his phone calling our family "Carlisle came quick." Carlisle was there in a flash. "Carlisle she had sex behind our back. What if she had a case like Bella?" Carlisle sat thinking before he spoke "Edward, my son, she can fight it off she's half of you and half Bella that makes her a strong women." Carlisle said with his eyes on us. We smiled form ear to ear. Carlisle looked over at Jacob and said "Jacob I'm shocked you knew this would happen but you should have told me first. I would have never told Edward or Bella because they would have been more up set than now and tell you they hate you. But you're family so they can't stay mad for long. Carlisle said a little hurt but he got to work and he saw that Renesmee was going to have twins a boy and a girl the girl will be a werewolf and the boy a half vampire Carlisle is amazing at his job. "Bella we need to go now. I can't take it please?" Edward said dazzling me "Edward!" I said but knew I could never stay mad it that face. "Okay but I want to know names. What do you guys have in mind?" "Mom, how are we going to know?" Renesmee asked I thought of the most wonderful name in the world "Edward the III" I said smiling at Edward "Fine but I get to pick the girl's name I pick Isabella Jr. The best name ever. Jake and Renesmee do you like it tell the truth." Edward dazzled them. "Whatever Renesmee thinks you know it already. So just tell them what we said. " Jake said eyeing Edward " Jake said that it was the least he can do for us we already gave him what he needed a sun in his life a reason for life to continue the darkness is forever gone. And the sun can finally rise. He loves his new family and we love him too Edward added. Renesmee said she loves it and that Jacob is sweet. "Edward motioned for a group hug we all hugged as Edward wanted even Carlisle joined in." We can go home now Edward." I said as I took his hand.


	7. The Night to Remember

7. The Night to Remember

We ran home to tell the family and Carlisle stayed with Renesmee and Jacob for the night so he could make sure Renesmee was okay. I told our family what happened because Edward was still in shock. "Wow I went from an aunt to a great aunt in two years not good for a human family but we are the Cullen's we are not humans. The good thing is I can see Edward the III." Alice said with relief we talked a while with our family about the babies, Edward and Bella. Eventually we went upstairs and called Charlie to tell him the news "Dad you're going to be a great grandfather now but don't worry Renesmee has just got word from Carlisle that they are twins me and Edward named them Edward and Isabella." I said happy with my self. "Are they you know like you?" Charlie asked he had a hard time saying _vampire_ like I did when I was human. "Yes and no yes Edward is but Isabella is a werewolf." I said not sure if I should have said that or not. He was not happy that Jacob and Renesmee didn't have the wedding first. Edward pulling me the bed "Dad I have to go play with Edward." I said not sure if I should have said play. And I was right. "What do you mean by play?" he asked "Well what you think?" I asked as Edward kissed me on the cheek Edward took the phone and said "Charlie if you had a wife still and it was a Friday night what would you do? Its okay we are man here you can tell me. Charlie cussed at Edward but he said that he would put in a movie for a distraction and kiss her all night. (He didn't know I can hear him.) Edward hang up the phone and said "Time for fun forget the movie we are Cullens. Take your turn and kiss me." Edward smiled "I'm not a good lead. Show me how? I need help Mr. Cullen can you teach me I'm sure you're a good tutor." I teased "Well you start out on the floor and I think you know where you end up. But for a real kiss you take your wife and place your lips on hers twisting them all over the place like this." Edward told me He kissed me even better than before. "And you are right it worked as a treat you get a kiss and a "I love you". "You are a lucky man Edward Cullen." I said with passion "That I'm my love that I'm." Edward said he started with his black leather jacket and than his white flannel shirt he ended up in his long boxers. I didn't feel like undressing so he did it for me. "What if someone comes in and sees us almost naked?" I asked with shame "Bella we're not the worst off right now Jake and Renesmee are. Besides we are married it's fine for us." Edward comforted me "How about your kiss now?" He said I look his face in my hands and placed my lips on his.

My head was on his chest as I broke away from the kiss. "Do want me to sing? I wrote a new song for you with words in it." Edward pleaded ""Yah that's a great idea." I said with cheer "It's called forever with me he started singing, Hey my Bella look at me. Can you see the man of dreams? I lie in your room all night long with you in my arms, how can this last forever? Make a choice now or be sorry. Be forever with me. I love you baby don't cry your self to sleep. With me here you have the world in one man. You have to say but three words be my Forever." Edward sing and in the five years since I met him I have never heard anything more beautiful than that. "Be my forever Edward Cullen my night in shining armor. I love you forever." I said crying on him "words don't mean as much kisses do." Enjoy my show it's free I have your love forever that's my money." he said as he kissed me and this would kill me if that was possible still.

A WEEK LATER.............


	8. The Wedding

8. The Wedding

"God today is the day Edward. Are you ready to walk down the aisle one more time?" I said with sadness "Hold me Bella I can't do it. Help love, I need you. I need my sun." Edward panicked and then cried "I will get Jasper." I said and at that moment Jasper was at my side. "Bella you need to go Edward is getting insane with every minute that you stay." Jasper ordered "But Jasper I'm almost naked I could go to a strip club in this." I said as Jasper laughed my joke "I will leave you to get dressed." He said laughing as he walked out of the room. "What are you wearing? Edward asked curiously "What looks good on me?" "I love you in blue. So you can wear the blue dress." Edward said "I love my men in tuxedos but the man that will look the sexiest is a man named Edward." I teased as I put on the blue dress that he recommended "Do I know this guy named Edward? Are you cheating on me?" He smiled getting dressed himself "Maybe I'm maybe, I'm not. Will he dance with me?" I asked hopefully "If you play nice with the humans yes he will." He assured me "I need to shop for our trip I will be back in an hour." I said kissing him goodbye and told Jasper to look after him.

I took my car to the Newton's hiking shop when I got there I saw Mike Newton. Why was he still working here at the age of 20? "Mike its Bella Cullen how are you doing?" I asked "Bella Cullen where have you been all my Life?" He asked "Well I was sick for months and then Edward and I adopted a baby. So I'm a busy mom." I tried to sound as casual as I could Mike didn't buy it at first. "Why are you still here at the shop I thought you went to college?" I asked him suspiciously "Well Bella I actually was waiting for you to get over Cullen. But I guess not some things never change." He said I can't believe he had the nerve to say that it about my husband "Yeah Mike some things never change like the way you can't take a hint I'm married I have a daughter that is getting married too she also is going to have twins. I have a life you don't that's not my problem it's yours. Give it up Mike I love Edward not you." I yelled at him

"Bella I get it. I was only waiting for you to get over the puppy love so I could take you out to say bye me and Jessica are engaged. So when I said get over Cullen that's what I was trying to say. He showed me a picture of Jessica's ring and I Knew it was hers' because I recognize Mike's hand around her hand making the ring Face up. "Okay Mike I'm sorry I believe you but the wedding is today and tomorrow Edward and I are going to Arizona so I can't go out. And I need to get stuff for the trip here Edward will be wondering where I'm." I said in a hurry "and Mike I love you like a brother. I miss you. Come see us bring Jess too. You need to meet our daughter, Renesmee do you remember Jacob Black? Well he's marring our daughter. "Yah, Jacob Black the kid we saw at our school that day and went to the movies with." he said "That's the very one. Its funny he liked me and now he is my son-in-law." I said with joy I went to buy my stuff but Mike stopped me. "Let me buy that." he said in his happy Mike mood I wrote the house number down for Mike and said good bye. Driving like a Cullen down the street.

"I'm home honey, Edward its okay I'm here. Your sun came back." I said trying so hard not to cry myself. "Jasper come here hurry! I yelled he was there in a flash "Bella get out." Jasper yelled "No he needs me." I said I needed to help my husband. "Fine do whatever you can to help him kiss him if that makes him feel better." Jasper smiled so I did I kissed him like mad. He was now kissing me back. "Well done Bella your lips are powerful." Jasper said and if I could have blushed I would have. Edward was fine now and we were ready. The wedding is in hour the family is driving the Volvo and we be there in no time if Edward dives. All of us girls were crying Edward was not about to cry in front of our family. He was a hard is rock. We got in the Volvo and went 100mph all the way there. We walked in the hotel it was so pretty I about fell to the floor. The smell of it was great like roses on a hot day. Jake was waiting for the wedding to start at the altar. I went to visit Renesmee Edward followed it was on floor 5 last door on the right I twisted the door and it flew open on the huge bed sat Rose, Alice, Jacob's two sisters and Renesmee. "Well good day ladies. Are you taking care of my beautiful daughter?" Edward said trying to be a perfect gentleman "Yes Mr. Cullen. She's almost done She just needs a kiss from her Mom and Dad and she is free to go." They all said at the same time "Don't treat him like royalty he's just dazzling you." I said a little bit jealous. "Bella would I ever I'm Rosalie not you." Rosalie said sort of coldly "Yeah I can be evil too Edward knows." Alice smiled "We were pretty much just flirting." Jacob's sisters admitted which I can't blame them I was right about Edward being the sexiest man there.

Jacob's friends were pretty stunning but nothing compared to Edward we got down to the main floor in just enough time for Edward to get ready to walk down the aisle he kissed me and then the music began to start that was played by Rosalie and written by Edward he walked his daughter down the aisle, and left her to say her vows which Emmett read. As Edward took his seat the bridesmaids and groomsmen filed room. Emmett began reading "We here today to bring together to people from two different world's to create one world, and to laugh and cry and have a totally awesome celebration. So can someone hand Jacob the ring?" Emmett said I walked up handing Jake the ring mopping my eyes all the way. "Thank you Bella and Edward Do you hand Renesmee Cullen over to Jacob Black?" Emmett asked we raised our hands that were in each other's hand "We Do." me and Edward said at the same time. "Well in that case Edward can you hand Renesmee the ring?" Emmett asked Edward walked up and give Renesmee the ring. "Place it on Renesmee's hand Jacob." Emmett said Jacob kissed the ring and put it on Renesmee. "Renesmee put the ring on Jacob." Emmett said Renesmee did just that.

"Now Jacob say what I say. I Jacob Black take Renesmee C. Cullen to be my wife in sickness and health for as long as we both shall live." Emmett smiled ". I Jacob Black take Renesmee C. Cullen to be my wife in sickness and health for as long as we both shall live." Jake said and Renesmee said the same thing with Jake's name in it and not wife but husband. I cried with Edward as Jake kissed his wife.


	9. Reception

9. Reception

The Reception was fun I couldn't be happier than right now. Mr. and Mrs. Black danced first, than me and Jake (Since his mother passed away I offered to dance in her place.) Edward and Renesmee took the floor switching off at the end. So I could get Edward in my arms. My Dad dance with Sue (I was very happy for that). Seth partied with me and Edward all day. He maked jokes about Jacob those were funny. My Dad came up to me and Edward and said "You guys did well she's a keeper." Charlie said "Thank you Charlie we love you." Edward said as we hugged him as he cried and we might as well have been. "My baby she's a Mrs." I said holding Edward as tight as I could. He was getting out of my hold. "Edward stop it stay in my arms." I said "Love, you are hurting me!" Edward said "Sorry Babe, I forgot. One more dance?" I begged "As you wish my love. Our trip will start soon and we can do whatever we what." he said as we danced "Hey Edward Cullen you tricked me. It's a week a way from our anniversary." I said as I tried to think of that day. "Isabella, do you think I could let you forget that day? You may be a vampire but you can never forget that day." Edward said I liked the way he said my full name he began to kissing me for a very long and awkward time." I will never I could never but I would do it all over again." I said with a smile " I would hold up my glass to that but there no blood that's worth it here." he joked "Edward what do I do with you?" I asked with wonder "Well you can use your lips to kill me." he said he was full of jokes today. An hour or two passed and it was time to cut the cake. Jacob and Renesmee twisted there arms and put the cake in there face. Emmett and I danced I was glad to be a vampire so he couldn't make jokes about my dancing skills. It was nice dancing with Emmett. He maked jokes of coarse I wasn't shocked. I love that about him. He's so fun. Edward got up to make a toast to the Bride and Groom "I am very happy to be here and say I am this amazing Bride's dad, I'm very proud of you honey. Jacob and got off to a bad start but I welcome him to our family, he always has been but now it's in writing." Edward said and sat down as a human would do to tip his wine glass with a spoon. Renesmee and Jacob kissed at that sound everyone clapped.


	10. The Love That no one Knew of

10. The Love That No One Knew Of

Before we knew it we left the party and got on the plane "Why are we flying when we can run?" I asked as I smile at the idea. "You will find out. I have one more gift that I didn't spend a dime on don't worry." he smile my favorite Edward smile we played our IPod as we "talked" being a vampire was fun when you flied cause you didn't miss a thing. It was even better with my crazy in love husband with me. We had so much fun we didn't no we landed. It was funny like we had a love that only we knew of. Every one had the wrong idea According

To Edward, We were like brother and sister. But when the door is closed they have no idea and we like it that way. Edward can't keep his lips to himself. So he would sneak a peck every hour. When we got to the room Edward flipped the light on. I saw my Mom and Phil with there eyes filled with tears. "BELLA honey how are you? Edward told us sorry so we came to say hey. How are Jake and Renesmee? Sorry we couldn't make it to her wedding. I can't believe we have great grandkids, even a grandchild." My Mom asked "EDWARD you had to do it." I yelled "Bella, love they can take it. They just want you for who you are as I do." Edward said "Charlie and I agreed that they are too weak to be in our world a long time ago." I informed him. "Edward thank you changed her life. She was a girl that keeps to her self and had no friends went she when to Forks. She is a women with a life now." my Mom said hugging Edward "Renesmee is happy too, the twins names are Edward and Isabella." I said I told them how they will be born. It was not a big deal to them. "Bella has changed me as well now my world not a dark one. I have a sun." Edward said to my Mom, Phil who was just along of the ride spoke." Love is all around the world you have to hunt for it that's the key to the game." He said it was a good quote I liked it. They said goodbye and left the door closed and we got in bed. We watched CNN to be sure World War III did not brake out, and turned the T.V. off to kiss. T.V. is away to get teenagers to stop what they are going and watch it. Not us we Cullens are in love. Our lips are T.V. to us. "Edward I love you and your mine forever. How I get so lucky? A sexy, strong, musical and loving man like you. No one has an Edward but me and they never will." I told him seeing of I can dazzle him. "It's a weekend we can't just sit here. Let's get a key to the pool. I'm always one step ahead of you." he said with his Edward smile that I love "I can't dazzle you?" I said with sadness "It's something that your make with. I didn't want you to have it. So you don't. "Fine I will get dressed you go get the key." I said "No I can't get it alone when they know my 'sister' came with me here." he said as he got dressed for the pool.


	11. Crashers

11. Crashers

We went down to the main floor and got the key. We were halfway up the steps when Edward said that he had a final surprise. We opened the door and there was two half-humans that I thought I recognize we got closer and Edward shook the man on the right hand. I later realized that it was our daughter and her husband. Renesmee explained that Edward thought Jake and her had their Isle Esme experience and that they should come join us. And they did as I can see. "But how did you know that we were going to be at the pool. I suggest it not Edward." I said confuse "Well that was the easy part vampires like werewolves are good spires you should know after all you experienced it first hand." Jake said "So we decided to be pool crashers, as we overheard you. And of course Dad was in on it. Don't get mad at him. Even if he did spend money which he didn't you know that it doesn't affect the Cullen's you have been one long enough." Renesmee said "To be exact six years and two months a go today. But who's counting especially when we have centuries to go." Edward said trying to be funny and sweet at the same time. It worked he dazzled me and they all knew it. "Dad you have got to teach me that." Jake said "Wow back up you shouldn't call me that just because you married my daughter. I'm not even your father-in-law don't forget I was putting all that to the past but that doesn't mean I don't remember. We are friends. And not even that would have happened if you weren't my wife's best friend. Don't push your luck. You're in a room with three vampires one of them is moody pregnant woman. Beyond you is a pool we could bite, drown you, or rip you to pieces. So don't pull anything funny." Edward finished his warning "Edward honey, don't do that to poor Jake. Let's just get in the pool. And have fun with our daughter. We have to accept Jacob. Be the gentlemen that I know you are." I said with kindness wow even when Edward's mad he looks so sexy I thought

I kissed him before he could say anything more, after we got done kissing. Edward said Jake and Renesmee "Hey do you guys have a room yet? Oh and I need the key back." Edward yelled from the across the pool "Yes and okay." Jake said "Do you guys want to go see a movie? I need to get out. I feel trapped inside all the time. It's night we will be fine." I begged "That would be fun. But let's ask the man with the power." Jake joked "Lets go for it. What do you want to see, Love?" Edward asked "Wait Edward, Bella we need to talk. We are sorry for what we did. We should have waited till we got married. I'm a man in love what I'm meant to kill I'm sure Edward can understand that but it still not make it right. I'm not a vampire that is I'm perfect but the good thing is that I know I was wrong." Jacob said "Jacob Black if you think I'm perfect you don't hear very well. You and Bella know my life story and of all the things I've done wrong you know my biggest regret. I can't say anymore about that subject I would cry if I could that is." He said "Lets go have fun honey, I'm here now and forever.


	12. He Will Always be Here

12. He Will Always Be Here

"I'm not going any were I love you too much to go away now." Edward replied we got in the car that we rented happens to be a blue Volvo. As Edward started driving I noticed a few childhood memories I saw where the old ballet studio used to be. (That would have sent shivers up my spine.) Edward noticed that right away he just simply patted me on the back. I immediately relaxed. We drove farther down the road and I saw the local playground where my mom used to take me. I also saw the hospital Edward took me to. It reminded me of how relieved I was to see Edward that day, and how amazing his kiss was. We were both so happy to see each other (it almost brought tears to my eyes if I could cry I would thinking about that memory.)

Because what happened next in my life as a human. My memory is so foggy. But now I will not forget what is to come. So in a way it pays off, and to top it all off. I get to be with Edward for the rest of eternity. Life as a vampire could never be any better. We finally got to the movie theater and Edward interrupted my thoughts. (I'm sure he wasn't happy that I did not bring my shield down for him to hear.) "What movie should we see?" Edward asked us "How about a romantic comedy?" Renesmee said "Mother like daughter. We can go back to the hotel I'm sure they have Romeo and Juliet." Edward teased he and Jake laughed together. "Are you guys trying to make me sad? I mean the ballet studio, to talk about Romeo and Juliet and Edward's biggest regret. You might as well pull out a picture of James and shove it in my face. I'm loosing it over here." I panicked Edward and Jake explained everything that I just said in a short amount of time. "Oh poor mom, you guys were so mean even though you didn't mean to be." Renesmee said apologetically. "Edward lets treat our woman to a romantic comedy. But let's hope there is not one out." Jacob said trying to keep a straight face. "Jake this is no time for jokes." Renesmee and I said at the same time we got the car., and walked into groups of course. Edward had his arm around my waist, as I was messing with his hair. Just like a non-married couple would do. Jacob asked for tickets ironically the movie's name was 'vampire love' it was not a romantic comedy but a romantic action movie. It should be a laugh, considering Hollywood's version of a vampire. The romantic part will probably be pretty accurate. Me, Edward, Jake and Renesmee took our seats and order like always.

I was almost sure that Edward will say and do the parts that his character did to me, (Surely only the ones that he can do in public.) I mean that's the only fun for guys at a romantic flick. We might as well have taken a video camera everywhere we went for the last five years and we could be rich. (Not that we need the money.) But everyone has to have a dirty little secret every now and then. The movie was better than I thought it would be. They only messed up a few true facts. And you know how movies are. Edward was a pretty good actor. I felt like I was the only one that knew Edward wasn't acting. Except for Jake and Renesmee, I knew we were the only ones. We can't blow our secret. So how could they know? Exactly they can't. Sometimes I forget that Jacob and Renesmee are half Humans. I can see now how my eating schedule was so important to Edward when I was human. He knew he would forget and I was to into him I didn't care about food. Or so he told me. Most of the things I know about my human life is because I asked about it or kept it fresh in my mind so I won't forget. Anyway an hour in the movie, Jake went to get a Dr. Pepper. This awkwardly left me and Edward alone with Renesmee. So we decided talk to her about her bad mistake. Edward started in first "Renesmee we love that you want a family. However you should have got marred before this happened. It's just all in the wrong order. Do you know that people looked at us like we were crazy? Only because we got married at 18 years old. And even worse I was the town's favorite topic to talk about. So that didn't help at all. And what will they say now. Not that we care." Edward whispered and it was my turn now "Your father maybe an old-fashion man. But as I always will I agree with him. We think a like. We are almost the same person. They say the opposite attracts. That used to be true about us. Your dad always said that I fascinated him. That's not the point. I was like Jacob I wanted that so bad. And now I'm glad he said no. You could say no too and came to us. That would be the smart thing to do. If you don't tell your kids this we will. I finished my speech as Jake walked in carry two Dr. Pepper's

I was so happy when we got to the hotel. We had a big soft bed. For a minute I wish I could sleep. But I remembered Edward and didn't want to any more.


	13. Are We Going Home?

13. We Are Going Home?

Not shortly after we got in the room our cell phone ring. It was Jake. "Bella you guys need to go home. I can't tell you why. Just go. We are sorry and we love you." Jacob said Edward heard us and started packing. "It will be okay we will see them soon. I think I know what is happening the babies are coming. But they are raining back home so we have to go. They don't want us there because the kids may not make it." Edward said "Hold me my sweet husband. We can take a little time to cry. I love you." I said as I cried he scooped me put in his arms and wiped my tears off my face." We can't have a wet kiss can we? We have an hour. They have Cullen blood in them they can make it. God 22 years old and you have grandkids? I'm a bad man. We are in love what this was next and we live forever so how can you say you blame us." Edward said with a bad feeling "Just shut up and kiss me before I slap you." I joked so he did for what feel like hours. I knew we had to go so I broke the kiss. "I love to hear your thoughts as you kiss me. Its what I think about you. P.s I love you." Edward said he is so cute when he tells me stuff like that. "But I don't mean to be. We have to go. We are dropping the car off and running. "Cool I love to run. It will be fast and we can see the babies' will not hold Isabella if you feel better about it." I said "You can I want same man time with Edward the III. I know you can do I." he smiled so we dropped the car off at the rental place and run. The guy thought we were crazy. But we put two thumps backwards over our heads and he understood what we needed him to. We were in Forks before I knew it. We went and got my Dad in my car. He was so happy for us. I knew he as well as Edward and I. We walked in our house. It was pitch black. Edward turned on the lights and our family all said at the same time, "Welcome Home." I knew it was Alice. Who would want a party every day of year but Alice? Our cell phone ring it was Carlisle. "Edward my son they told me not to call but you need to help her she's hurting. You helped Bella. Help your own child." He said in a Carlisle way. "No it is the husband's job to help his wife. Jake is the only one that can. Tell him to say the stuff I said to Bella." Edward said "Love, we have to go. I know Jake can do it but don't you want to be there? All of us can go." I said "Honey it's not a show she's giving birth. We can go but not all of us, how about I make a deal Alice, Emmett, Rose and your Dad." Edward begged "We may as well bring all of us then. That would only take two away." I said and I knew I won. "All right gang lets go. Edward said as he took my hand. 


	14. playing doctor

14. Playing Doctor

We got in the car I took shotgun. Edward was driving as fast as the Volvo would go. The worst I have ever felt with him driving had to be now. Even if I drive 100mph anyway I didn't like the feeling. We got there just in time. Jake was saying stuff like "I love you babe our family is here. We know you can do it. Give one more push and Edward will be out. Than the fighter Bella can come." Jacob smiled at me when he said it. "My baby is giving birth. Oh God Edward you are a good man. How could you do that?" I asked him " It was to help and safe my wife and baby. I've killed humans so many times I would not let my girls that I love die, even if I had play doctor. That's why I left it up to Jacob a man needs to be to protector of his family. He needs to be ready to take a bullet for his family if they need him to. When we were in Isle Esme and I realize that you were having a baby. It hit me that I was going to be a Dad. That's the protector feeling That Jacob will get when he sees his children. I got it quicker because I'm a 108 year old man." He said It looked as if tears were in his eyes but there could never be. "Edward that was beautiful. Your way of words is amazing. It makes me love you 10,000 times more." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. We could hear our daughter in the background. Screaming as Isabella came out. And we could hear our family trying to calm her down. I used my peripheral vision to see Jasper's face. He was clearly not happy with our daughter's mood. "Jazz its okay she's in pain. That's all she's okay. She just pushed out two full size babies from a small opening. Of course she's not happy.

It takes your breath away." I told him then I saw my Dad the sparkle in his eyes was amazing like he just saw two angels for the first time. Usually with babies the hospital makes you wait a couple days to take them home but Carlisle told them that he will make sure the babies are cared for. Little did they know these are not your typical babies. So we got to take them home that night. Edward and I would not give them up so Renesmee and Jacob had to stay all night. My Dad went home at nine o'clock. "Congratulations grandparents now you know how I felt being one so young." He said as he walked out the door. We didn't care we will be alive for many kids to come. That's why I'm not sad I can't have more kids. It was dawn before I knew it. We had a big day ahead of us, babies screaming and crying. Changing Isabella, we have no expanding in because our daughter was half vampire. But we learned by my Dad. It was not the best time of my life. I would have loved to have Mom teach us. We sat with the kids in are free time. Edward had a look like he wanted to kiss me so bad. I did it for him. Edward and Isabella hid their heads together when we kissed and they started to cry. "It's okay guys. Are you mad that we didn't pay attention to you as we kissed? Or did you hurt that bad?" I said knowing they can't talk yet. "Let's take them on a ride to our special meadow." Edward said "Mommy and Daddy can come too." I laughed "You guys can go play. It's your meadow that not even Jacob is able to go to. It was your first date. The day of your first kiss." Renesmee said with a big smile. "How do you know? We have never spoken of us dating. All you know is Edward's mistake, James and one date. You needed to dig much farther in our history to know about all this. Alice! Why? There's some stuff that I don't want her to know." I informed her. "Bella Cullen she's married too. She did what you did. Now I have to say that you guys were more into your love for each other. But she needed an amazing story. She likes to know things. You keep forgetting that she's the spiting image of you. She's not a baby any more. Go play you need it." Alice smiled at me. It hit me just than that the whole process was repeating. So what's next? I guess when it's always been since I was reborn. Edward and I created a clone of me. Jake and Renesmee created a clone of Edward and another me. It makes sense now once the kids are older the cycle will repeat once more. And we will live to see it all. It's amazing to think we can live for eternity. I can say it a thousand more times and I don't think I will still believe it. And to think I thought having a man like Edward will be a fairy tale. I can have all this too? It must be a miracle. I lost my memory of certain things when I was bitten. Edward had to full me in when I woke up. I know my mind is the same, as it always was, even as we sit here in deep thought. I have to admit its a bit awkward knowing your husband can read your mind. I wish I could read his. I'm sure he has the same mind as every married man. I put Bella on my back and little Edward on Edward's. "This is our place. If you guys are going to be us, this is to start. We must love you to show you this. We love them too but your our self's. You kids are so pretty. Don't get any ideas from your grandpa. (I added as I thought of my beautiful husband.)" I joked it was a beautiful sunny day. Me, Edward and little Edward sparkled in the sun light. I could smell deer in the distance.

Edward calmly told me to focus. "God it been a long time since we kissed here. Can we start here please? I will be good in front of our grandchildren. Besides they need the education." He laughed and I wanted to smack him. Since he read my thoughts he knew this. But he didn't back off. He attacked me and playfully took me and Bella to the ground. Little Edward seemed to know what was going on and helped his ally by hitting me lightly. I had never seen my husband like this. He's a good granddad in the making.

We have always been goo-goo over each other. "Not completely true, when you were human I played with you. And you know I don't mean the play you think I do. I'm a classy gentleman as you would say. I'm not a guy who takes getting married lightly. I don't think it's a bed room party. We need to get out live on the edge. Our daughter is grown, she has her own family. It can be our lives again. Why stop at Arizona? Our family is very rich. I can't ignore it. We can see the whole world one step at a time. After a week we will go. We can start whatever you want. Our family can wait. Do we have a date? Do I need to beg? I want my girlfriend to come back, but in spirit. You can never be my girlfriend again always and forever my beautiful bride. "Begging always helps but a kiss has a better chance. A peck should I flirting with him? He did a quick one I shielded the kids eyes as he did. He got down on one knee and said, "My wife/girlfriend I love you will you go on an extended date with me? You can be reckless and stupid. I can buy us the motorcycles of your choice. They have to be matching if we want to drive them cross-country, deal or no deal?" He smiled "Edward John Cullen I can't say yes fast enough for you. Could I ever stand you up? You know my weakness dangerous hot guys on motorcycles. P.s I love you. And who said your girlfriend wasn't here all along you just had to turn me on. Going from boyfriend to husband is no different. You just give me a lot more to enjoy. Why didn't you tell me not to bring the kids?" I asked "Well I like having a guy around even if he can't do anything but sit in my arms." Edward explained as he did he figure out he was wrong. He told me the baby was thinking about the house, Edward the III blinked and disappeared 


	15. All Fun and Games

15. All Fun And Games

Edward, how are we going to go on water?" I asked in wonder "Jacob can make us motorcycles with floats that detach from the bottom." He said Tokyo to Sydney. "Hmm that sounds fun don't you think? It's July right? So the sun is no matter. Just you and me like it always will be." He said he looked like he wanted to kiss me. "Yes I do think that will be fun. I know it's hard I want to so bad. We are not newly weds anymore we can't go kissing when we get flirty. I love you too, if you didn't 'do what is best for me'. We would not flirt as much. We have one thing to lose now, our love. It will not be me and you can run but you can't hide." I said what was on my mind. "Bring on the war. I can fight with love." He said "Okay Romeo but we need to get home. Our family will want to know why the baby is home and we are not." I said being the responsible wife I should be. "One kiss I was always told getting married was the start not the end. We newly wed forever." He flirted But like all good people in the world I slipped "Kiss me my Romeo, my sun my, stars my, husband." I begged him. So he did I could kiss him all day and night, half way in the kiss the Cell phone ring.  
I picked the phone up our caller I.D told me it was my favorite sister- in- law. Knowing Edward he would keep his lips locked if I didn't pick up the phone it could get messy. "Hello This better is good Alice! I'm kissing my Edward." I told her "Well you are lucky. Jazz has not kissed me in years. I'm doing to talk to him." She said "You go girl kiss him like you have never before, anyway what's the scoop on Eddy?" I asked her "Wow that's new I like it. He's safe I think he has a cool power. We are playing with him right now. He's so cute. He has his Granddad's looks. I'm glad not his Dad's." She added "I love you Alice Cullen." I said "Oh so now you're a cheater. I'm telling your hubby. I'm not going to play Bella. I don't like girls." She joked "Now you will hang up on me with my husband thinking I love his sister? I asked her "He loves you now kiss him. I will kiss Jasper if you kiss Edward." She challenged me. "I would but Edward's flirting and we're in the woods not in our room." I said as the call ended. "Okay so let's have fun. My Bella just kiss me. When you kiss me I want you to feel like you're a queen. Everyone is jealous of you. Because you could be happy, rich or poor as long as I was kissing you. We could live in a box and you would be happy. If we died it would be okay we would be happy because we have the world we have loved." He said making me want to cry if I could.

I'm the queen of love? I have been that way. I need to do my job now my king "Kiss me or die. I can kill you in one bite. Do it now." He joked and I did. It was the best kiss I have ever given him and I could tell by the way he moved. He loved it. Before I knew it we had to go. It was night Bella was sleeping on the cold hard floor. Alice must have seen us, for she came and got Bella. She smiled at me. If she were human she would have blushed because she walked in on us kissing. Edward acted like he was mad that I kissed him. Alice did not buy it at all. "Eddy and Bells not my Grandkids. We always have hated that. (Edward spoke my mind. I didn't want her to know.) It's my wife that thinks it. She called him Eddy because I'm Edward too." He told her "Edward, honey don't speech my mind is my words. You could have said they were your words. Or I could have told her myself." I said in the best way Two outsiders with not a single thing a like fell head over heels in love. Looks helped the both of us I think, also this." He whispered in my ear.

****  
So Edward and I raced back home, and I won. As soon as we stepped in the door Renesmee started yelling at us. "Mom, Dad? No bed room for you! We half-humans need sleep. Take them and rock them to sleep." She yelled "You had them, it's your job. Besides don't they live in your house? You can't tell us what to do! You may be married but you still are our kid. Tell someone like Rose, She loves kids. My Girlfriend came to town. I will have a wife back if I don't use this time." He yelled back Babe how could you? I will not go in any room till you tell her that in a nice way. My Edward would never.

I do think you are right about what you said but how you said it. I'm sorry but it's the right way to go. "I'm sorry I yelled at you but can't we have time. I just can't stop not today. It would hurt too badly. We will put them to bed but that is it. Night babe you love guys. Kids are hard work. Sorry you didn't wait we were the same age as you but we are older at heart and we got married first." Edward said "Well Jacob Black my husband is out with his pack so I don't want the kids all by myself." Renesmee told us now that she was under control. Edward said he understood now and he give her a kiss good night as she walked out the door and ran home. Good job honey, you what that calls for! We have to put them to bed first. Sad but you can run. Ready set go. "Bella lets not get in a rush I know your very happy about this but, we have big family Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle (He called their names out no louder then he would if he was speaking to me. They came in groups of two no shock to us.) Can do us a big favor? Can you put the kids to bed? We will love you forever." Edward begged them "Okay love birds I'm in, with my wife right babe?" Emmett joked "Fine you know I love kids. It's so you guys can go kiss in your room." Rose hissed "We are helping too." Alice and Jasper said at the same time. "We would love to help you guys. Have fun kids." Carlisle said with a smile that made me feel like blushing if I could. "Okay so split up with things you need to get for them. Came back here and make a floor bed. It will be easy if you guys run" I told them "All right Cullens' lets go!" Carlisle yelled you can be so smart same times. Race you to our room! "No I have a better plan." He said as he picked me up. Edward John you are so bad. No kiss for you if you don't put me down. "You can't say no to a kiss I know my own girlfriend." Edward said He put me on our bed and jumped on me, I smiled. "God do you want me to marry you again?" I asked "No God that would be hell, just Joking, love that's what I live for. Was it a good joke? Maybe not because you know I could never say that. Pick a date I would do it right in this room if you would like. Very funny Edward but you pushed it way too far once is fine for me. Because you know how I feel about the whole thing. "I know, love it's okay you know I love you." He said with understand Okay so if you told old our family to do our dirty work. So we can do what? "Kiss Bella keep up." Edward joked Edward when we dating we did not kiss all the time. Let's talk I like to talk. "Fine we can talk." He said I miss you coming in my window like my own Romeo love story. You would hold me every night till I fell asleep. I would talk about my feelings and you just would give me a kiss on the cheek and tell me it's okay you are here now. "Well I can fix that." he said as he brushed my cheek.

He jumped out the big glass window and said softly "And Isabella is my sun." He tossed rocks at the window. Oh Romeo Sweet Romeo thaw loves thee. But can never be. "How's this for your Romeo. I'm pretty good right?" He asked No Because Romeo comes in the window and gives his love a kiss now. "Say no more." He smiled my Edward smile. Like every kiss before, it was so sweet and soft that I couldn't stop if I tried, "Not that I care but didn't you say no kissing?" Oops my bad. You dazzled me. It's not fair. I wish I could dazzle. All I can say is I love you. You can just stand there and you don't have to talk. "My sweet love, you don't get it. Why want to dazzle guys when you have a man. I know you don't know it but you have dazzled me since I met you. In a way that no one will ever get." He opened up Honey; you're going make me cry. Back to plan a: talking nothing can come off but your shirt. But that is for me to see your chest. We are not having that type of fun tonight. Don't think I don't know your tricks Edward Cullen." Well Bella you should say that to yourself. You are the one who wanted to back in the day." He joked

Your so a man, back to what I was saying. Come up here and talk to me. Our life isn't that fun any more. All the killers are gone and High School is done. We need to live our life, so trip around the world then what? Not school I beg you. "But Bella the town will want to know why we dropped out. Saying we got married isn't going to cut it." He said they think we have a kid to take care of she would not be that old. "Okay so school's out of the plan?" He asked as his eyes dazzled me and I didn't care. School is not for us Cullen's' it never has been, Your not going to win, babe sorry love you. " I knew it but it was worth the try. I love you too." He smiled "Sir Night will you help up here I told you it's our night. I love that your not cold to me anymore. We can lie in bed or go any where we like. I love that I'm married to Edward John Cullen the best vampire in the world." I yelled "Say that again little Sister." Emmett said as he ran in our room. Human crap! "Good one honey." Edward smiled "What did she say?" Emmett asked "She called you human crap." Edward told him "Okay we play Edward and Bella verses me. Who ever win is the best vampire in the house. Family come help to see if they cheat. Name your game." Emmett smiled "We pick the game Sorry." I said "We call red you can have green." Edward told Emmett Big baby go cry to your wife, if you didn't get to pick red. "Ha-Ha funny not." Edward said "Lets play the game." Emmett said it was a hard game but we won and Emmett made a joke out of it. We told him to get out he knew why. When I was sure he was out of our room, I ran at Edward with speed, knocking him on the golden bed. "I would like it very much if you gave me the wrong idea."


	16. Power

16. Power

So in the end I let Edward win the fight that he cared about. I still think he could have waited. Just like I thought 3 years ago the bed was so soft but softer than ever now. I will always wonder way he likes this more than kissing it's a guy thing I think. I'm not like the girls on T.V. I like when my husband comes home and talks like we are best friends. I don't like when he is too playful. That's why I hate sleeping with him, because they can't stop. They say no at first than can't say yes too fast. That's man power. I'm done and you know it. I kick him on the floor. But woman have a better power they can trick a man and he will not know it. "Love, how could you? We talk and played a game. Babe I love you help me." He said "You are out of line. We can kiss we can play but why I asked you to no do one thing and look. I need Alice. " Alice came here we need a woman talk." I yelled I put on a new outfit and push Edward out the door. "Alice how many times has Jasper slept with you?" I asked her "Well Bella you know that we live forever and numbers get big fast. 5 times I don't like to do it because men become kids in a candy shop." She said "Have you done it with in a year?" I asked her "No the last time was 4 years ago I said I was done." Alice said happily "How did you tell him? I kicked Edward on the floor." I said with sadness "I pretty much did the same. Don't feel bad he is over it." She said "You're the best sister in the world." I said as I hugged her and she was out of the room in a flash. I'm sorry I love you but that's it no more.

"Now that's my Bella. It's okay a hug will do." Edward said Now not to crazy okay but I pick kiss. "So you wish it so it will be." Edward said we danced and when he dipped me I kissed him. We fell to the floor as we kissed we could have danced as we kissed but then I would not get to hold him. I give you a 10 that was yummy. "I loved it too." He smiledWe should go see my dad today. "That would be nice. I need to get out of this room before you hate me. What outfit looks good on me? Well I like the black 'Game on' shirt with brown shorts. "I feel like I need to put on something nice. I'm not the best husband in his eyes. I've grown to love him but he has no clue." Edward told me He knows that now. At Renesmee's wedding you said you love him. Don't dress up cause than I need to and don't feel like it. "Okay I will take your word for it." He said as he took off his shorts that he puts on at night. I almost forgot he didn't have a shirt on. I put on the blue top that Edward loves so much with some long shorts. We jumped out the window holding hands. It didn't take us long to run to Charlie's house. I love my car it's my baby but it was faster to run. No one is out yet so we could get by. Dad wakes up early so I didn't need to call. "Things are not good with Charlie. He needs us. We need to come and see him once a week." Edward read from his mind. But if he would move on and forget my mom and get a date maybe he wouldn't be a mess. "Umm Bella I think that's what happened to us but your mom will not came back." He pointed out He told me that he got over it years ago. "But when you moved in with me it hit him hard. You were what keep him fighting, for me too." Edward said "Now let not get flirty. I will go fist since your chicken. Who's the man now?" I joked "Dad we came to see you. Are you okay Dad?" I asked "Bella how are you honey?" my Dad asked "Good Edward and I are taking a trip around the world so we came to see you before." I told him "Charlie, you know we know. I can't block it out. Sorry I could not lie she's my wife." Edward said

"Its okay son I'm fine. It's your life. Be good to my baby Edward. I had to worry like all Dads should. But you are a good husband and son-in-law I love you too." Charlie said " That's all I need we can be happy forever now that the men in my life can get along I love you guys." I said as I put my arms around them. Thank you so much babe. Ps. you win for good "No you are right. I will do as you wish don't let me pull you in." Edward said "Who are you talking to?" Charlie said "I can read Bella's mind now too." Edward said "Bella you better watch out. You got it bad." Charlie said "We can talk with no one hearing half of the story it's nice. And I can turn it off if I want too it's my power. I always did edit too much. Sometimes I wish he couldn't do it. But I love him just the way he is. Sorry I could have told him that." I said "So Charlie why give up on love? I lived at last 108 years being sad." Edward pointed out "Edward I even look old I'm done." Charlie said "Looks don't matter when you're in love. I hated that Edward was so hot and I wasn't but he didn't care how I looked." I told him "Bella, why do you think that all the guys in the school were fighting for you the first day you came? You were and are gorgeous the last thing they expect is for you to marry an outsider like me. They thought I was a freak. I could have all the girls I wanted if I just stepped up. And I picked you. They all knew that you are hot and you could have any guy in the school but you picked me. We had the looks but as far as they knew we did not match. It's funny because I don't looks that made us fall in love or vampires I think that Carlisle picked me because he knew I wasn't done in life and if I got one more chance I could be happy. Charlie you don't get any more chances don't do what I did. You could be as happy as we are right now." Edward said "Okay I'm in but who can I date?" Charlie asked "Online dating is in. See you take a test and they match you up you ask her out and good to go." I told him "We need to go I hope we helped Charlie. We love you." Edward said as we ran out the door. It was hard to talk without my mind. "When we're on the trip I will need you to not use your mind. I want it to feel like the old days." Edward said I can get into that but no man power okay? "Okay but no woman power." He added kiss on it? "A peck is fine." He said so I bent over to kiss him cheek and got my wish. He kissed me. But we didn't stop running know one was watching anyway. It's sad that all we do is kiss all the time. If we don't kiss we flirt. I know it's love and we can't help it. We need to be in the family. Sure we need time but we have a kid we have grandkids they are the ones we can't blow off even if they can live forever Charlie can't. That's what you get when you marry a human well I'm not anymore but that's not the point. We just need to see them once a week. We could buy or build a house. Living with our family isn't us.

"Honey you worry too much. We can do both and still live in the house. We will see them every day. And I will flirt and kiss anytime I want is that a crime? You can't hold me back forever why not? Tell me you have to want it." Edward said I'm still not that girl. If we start again we will not stop. We were at the house now and since my husband would not have an open mind I will talk to someone who will. "Carlisle, can I talk to you? Edward is being Edward." I said "Why deer Bella, I would love too." Carlisle said so it comes down to this. You can go now and don't hear us. I will be very mad at you. Edward walked away but we ran up to Carlisle's study. "I want to be in your guys life's but we need time too I can't get it right." I said" It's Okay to take a year or two off and have fun." He told me with a smile. "Thanks, Carlisle you have been like a Dad to me I love you." I said " I love you too you always have been part of my family. My son is happy all the time now because of you." he said with an open heart. I opened the door and called for Edward he came in a flash. He put his arm at my whist and walked with me down to the family. Alice was first to welcome us back to this world. She hugged me and sat down to talk to us. "See a lot of love in the air for you two." She said high fiving me. "Jazz, how come we don't get that much action?" Alice asked her true love. "You know how to reach me, Baby. If you want me, come and get me." Jasper dared Alice as that ran around the room in a playful manor. "Take it off, take it off!" Emmett hooted and hollered Alice ran by and hit him. Jasper stopped in his tracks and walk to Alice to pick her up. "See you in a bit, family. I have to live up to Edward and Bella." He said in his deep voice. It 


	17. Family Hunting

17. Family Hunting

Edward came in and picked up me off my feet. Thank you. I love you. Yes, you may. "I didn't say anything. How did you know I want to make out?" He asked me what you don't think I know my husband. He kissed me like he did 7 years ago when he put that ring on me in this very same room. Honey, it is twilight we should hunt today before we go. "Okay but I want a kiss from you before I have to get up." He said I give him a short kiss and broke apart before he could pull me to his face again.

Get dressed I will tell our family so if they want come with us. "Hey guys anyone need to hunt? Edward and I need to before we go to Sydney. All is welcome to join..." I said as I walked down to meet them. "We will Mom if that's okay. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper will too." Renesmee said "Stop that it makes us feel as old as we are." Alice joked " Honey, are you ready to hunt?" I said it felt good to talk out loud. We can hunt lion if you go now. "I will be right down." He said and I was sure he was smiling. "Nice to see you guys today. We missed you will Bella and Edward be hunting today?" I asked as Renesmee I walked over to give them all a kiss on the cheek. "Bella I miss you, my wife can't ride yet. I need to tech her. Alice told me the work that needs to be done. I can go back to my old place when we're done hunting and start it will be done tonight." Jake smiled "Edward knows it's for him too. So no needs to hide and can you do his too?" I asked "What would I not do for my new in-laws!" He smiled " See you had to know that someone in my blood line would pick you she's lucky." I said "Bella watch it we are both married now." Jacob said with a smile is if he would not have cared if he wasn't married too. "No you don't get it I wasn't flirting. You married my kid." I said and I got so mad Edward get your butt down here now. We need to go the love bugs are talking way too much. "Bella it was a joke. Don't get your man mad at me." He said with a small hint of fear. Edward I was on Google looking at places we could go off of Sydney and Fraser Island looks pretty cool. We could stay in Sydney for more than one week you know. Lets go NOW, Edward John Cullen. Edward ran to my side, "about time, Daddy Edward." Jacob hissed " Watch it, kid I have ears you know." Edward snapped back as he grabbed my hand. Play nice Edward. "Yes, Mom the kids are hunting." Renesmee said to break the fight that our husbands got into.

"All right would Carlisle and Esme like to go?" I asked Alice "They will and you guys should have a good ride to Sydney." Alice told us happily so the fun can start tonight. Good call on making me go on a trip again. P.s I love you. We kissed quickly on the cheek. "What are you thinking that make him kiss you like that?" Alice and Renesmee asked at the same time.

"I told him that we can go tonight and that I love him." I told them with a smile we all ran out the door. It was a hot day for Forks. Edward and I got a lion to the ground. We always are a good hunting team. Alice was graceful when she hunted. Carlisle was the most fun I had never hunted with him. "Jacob if you could work on the bikes now I would love it. I said in a sweet tone to let him know that time is not a thing to worry about. He smiled back to me. Babe, it's okay I would never do that to you. Carry me, Romeo I cannot walk. Take what you get can be thankful I love you. I smile up at him. "Sure you can't Bella I'm the old one you should know by now. However, I do like games. Come here babe." Edward said as I jumped on his back. "Bella the family is here." He joked, "Wow you guys I don't need to see this I'm sort of a dad in away. Don't take me and Esme lightly." Carlisle said we all knew he was kidding. However, lightly kidding he is a dad. So we stopped a little bit I stayed on his back still Carlisle knows love can't help it's self sometimes. But I also know that ever since we got married we have let love take over too far. Mind and love do not think alike. Love has a mind of it's own but if your lucky you can sometimes think as one mind. However, Edward and I have old souls and we get it but we are not off the hook. As a vampire, I feel more in love than ever. Edward is all over me not that I do not love that." I can help you later with that." Edward winked at me I smiled back.

Little Edward came to me with open arms.( He was in he human form by now.) I picked him up and I had a image in my head of the story Carlisle told me 4 years ago but in my own way. I could see a baby green eyed Edward chasing a dog in away that I knew I was picturing this but I know it was real in my soul. Little Edward kiss me on the cheek and was gone. My Edward flashed to my side." Love, are you all nice and golden now? Can we go?" He asked in his malting voice. Yes and YES. Let the date of my dreams start. Babe I love you more today than yesterday. "I agree. You should get off my back for our family they all don't like it." Edward joked I could not believe he said it aloud. 'We have to stop at Billy's house to get our bikes. Love you guys we have to go," I said with a smile. Edward took my hand and we ran off. We got to Billy's in no time I love being a vampire. Edward is wrong we live in peace sure we have down falls but what human is perfect. Why is human such a good word to my family? Oh well who cares I am going on a honeymoon sort of. "Jake do you have our bikes?" I said and I could not keep from smiling as I said it 


	18. Joyride

18. Joyride

"Yeah hope you guys have fun. Edward you need to tell me next time so my woman and I can crash too." Jacob smiled he as turn red. "No man that's crossing the line. I am sorry but I cannot do that." Edward hissed and put his arm around me." Well on that note, here are your bikes. Hey, Edward I am sorry I was joking have fun." Jacob said as if he is Edward's brother. It made me smile. "Take care of my girl when we are gone. And be good, I was a teen once and even if you are married you do not change." Edward said as we kick our bikes to life. "Bella take care, I will miss you." Jacob said with love in his voice." Me too Tell our baby we love her." I said as I kissed him on the cheek in thanks. He is more like a son than a friend now. That is how it is and how it will always be. Even if Jacob did not imprint with our baby, I know whom I love. We are in love and that is all I care. As we rode I felt the wind in my hair it moved me.

We both dive one handed so we could hold hands. As we do not sleep, we do not have to stop. However, just for fun we stopped at a motel for one night than we will be off to Sydney. So we got to the motel and Edward was in a happy mood happier than I was and that was hard to beat. We jumped on the bed I got to see that smile that I love. "Babe, this is the life." Edward said, "No this is not the life you are the life." I said "It is time to quit saving. I know quick right." Edward said as he lead me into the kiss that I was sure would last all night long. I stopped kissing him when I saw the sun came up.

"Are you checking out Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" asked the person at the font desk. I always like when we have to use our last name. It will never get old. I love being married now. No one looks at us when we hold hands or any thing like that and it is all because we are married. "Yes Sir. Umm room 208. We can carry our bags." Edward said and I knew he could not hold back a smile. "Mr. Cullen that is not humanly possible. Let our bell hop do it for you." The man said as he rang the bell. Edward let that one slide. A man about my age took our bags he was a little cute but not like my sexy man. I could tell he was British we woman know a Brit anywhere. "Here you are my lady. Sir, where can I put the bags?" the bellhop asked "Up your butt she is mine always and forever. A ring is not a big hint to back off. I lost her once to a guy just like you." Edward said as he took our bags with force. We kicked our bikes to life.

"Sorry, I know you hate that about me. But I mean well you know that." He said finely by 9:00PM we got half way. So to give Edward some thing to work for I brushed hand his cheek and my lips got so close that I could feel divers looking at me. So Edward speed up to 100MPH "Edward is drank on Bella call the cops" I joked, "Do get a beer name for me too. I am your beer." Edward snapped back with a smile. "Okay, okay you are right. The beer's name is Edward. Our slogan is it looks as good as it tastes." Well that is me all right. Bella we are getting close to the ocean get ready." Edward said "Babe, are we close to Sydney?" I asked when we got to the ocean tip. "Hang tight, honey and speed up." Edward said in a way that I should not love as much as I did. "Edward can I ride with you on your bike, we can ditch mine? Do you think I can fit?" I joked, "I hate that we are just going to ditch the bike but I will love this." He smiled and turned the bike off and went to meet me. I ran with open arms wrapping him around me. We kiss quickly and I slide in place behind him. "Let's get ready to roll. (Edward tried to flip his hair.) What I was just being hip. We are on a motorcycle and it's pretty weird because we are 20 and married it is a good view with my wife here in my arms so I do not care." Edward smiled like always. We finally got to Sydney at 12:00PM we can never be as happy as we are now. Love is powerful isn't it? It gives you it all joy, happiness, fun, hurt, a friend for life and family plus a sexy newborn vampire. Love is life never forget that. My love, what should we do today?" Edward asked, "Well since we have to go at night to the beach so we can go downtown." What will we do downtown Sydney?" Edward asked, "Well we could go dancing in a club." I said "Honey, are you okay that is so not you." Edward asked you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Edward, Edward My love, it is okay I just wanted to get down with my bad self." I said with a smile that I would have never dreamed I could wear. "I love bad chicks but babe, it is not you be yourself. That is all I want." Edward said as we walked to the bike. I took my place behind my man and raped my arms around him. He licked his lips and kicked the bike to life. We went down the rode with great speed. We saw a club called Blue Midnight we walked in and heard the song we danced to at our wedding. Edward took me in his arms. Everyone looked at us. I always forget how we vampires are beautiful. Not that I am trying to be like Rose at all but I cannot hide it. Edward started singing in my ear. I can dance now I am now a vampire but I still cannot sing. I know that song anywhere; it is the song that Edward wrote. It did not go with the new music playing but who cares. I love being a vampire but I wish I was human right now. I have always wondered what beer is like not that, I could not try it but it would not be the same. Like dirt, Edward would say. Can vampires drink too much and be like if a human would? Don't ask me the baby of the family.  
"We can find out. If you drink too much I could get more out of you." He joked "I love you, little player. Human Bella would have slapped you but vampire Bella thinks that is pretty sexy." I joked as I pulled him into a kiss. I was sure he forgot that we are in a club. He got in to my kiss excessively much. "Yum, good eating, I like you leading your good at it." Edward said as we dance to a seat. "Edward you are too classy for a club lets go." I joked, "Okay babe, we can go now." He said as we walked out the door of the Blue Midnight club and walked down the street. I held his hand. We stopped 3 feet away from the sunset. That is as close as we can get when humans can see. Well we did not see the real sunset yet because we are in the street and not on the beach but sunlight can still shine on us. At 1:00AM, we can go to the beach. It is so my husband to act like we are back in high school but with no rules. I hate thinking like that because I may be married but I'm not a woman that gets knocked up all the time. That is not who I am let alone Edward. We are in love but sex is not a joke. We will settle down, as Edward wants one day. However, we still have marriage fever. "Babe, I meant I live my life with my dazzling wife, which is what I mean by settling down no fighting vampire killers or human guys hitting on you. Just Edward John Cullen and his wife Isabella Marie Cullen we love our family but we are not like them we can come by every day. I know that now. I was fighting it but we have to be happy our way. For real now Carlisle was right. The love Dr. was right." He smiled a sneaky smile.

"Honey are you sure? Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme You cannot do this for me. You will not this to them." I sort of yelled. Well I never yell so a little louder than normal. "Babe this is for us. For once it's all for us. No strings attached not this time. I love you forever." Edward pleaded with me. We got to the bike and hopped on. Edward kick the bike to life. We got to the beach in no time. Like I said it's a hour away form Sydney but with Edward's diving in what not that is how we got to the beach in no time. We got lucky we could see no humans in sight. So we laid in the sand for a good hour. When Edward said in the most sexy voice I might add. "Babe, do you want to stay here all night? We can get the bike started at 6:00AM. How romantic is this." Edward hinted. "Okay that sounds nice. So nice really nice, Kiss me nice." I joked, "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella you are so funny. Now kiss me you fool." Edward smiled. "No you make me kiss you." I shot back. "I'm game for any kiss if it is with you." Edward flirted, "You don't have to butter me up, Edward." I smiled up at my husband. In addition, give him the best kiss I have given in along time. When we broke apart out of habit, I lend up to his ear and said, "I love you Edward." I said with victory in my voice. "Me too, Babe" Edward said as he hugging to me side.

"Care to swim? Talk about a blast from the past. Ha-ha I still got it." Edward joked as he hopped in the water. In addition, he pulled me with him. Mind you, we did not take one thing off. Even Edward did not take off his shirt. We thought it was more fun. I have to idea why but I guess we are too into the view to care. However, I still missed his skin in the moon light. "Do not push it Bella it is not who we are." Edward said lightly. "You see it would tempt me if you think those sexy things running in your mind." Edward smiled and held my hands under water and pulled me. Under water, I could see all sorts of pretty fish that we looked it for hours. We swim to shore and it was daylight. Therefore, we hopped on the bike and speeded off. "So where do we go next?" I asked "Well anywhere you want." He said as he pecked me on the cheek "Can we go to a hot spring?" I asked a slow smile spread across my face. "I'm so in but I hope you plan to keep everything on. Why go to a hot spring we are vampires we can't feel heat?" Edward asked I was shocked that he didn't get why we will do this. "Edward you have been my husband for 3 years and I'm more in love than ever. It's not for the heat it's for the romance." I said is if he is a child. "I knew that I just was polling your leg, Bella how could you think that way?" Edward smiled Edward is good at this I would know of all. "Edward, honey can I give you a kiss?" I asked I was careful not to think about what I was about to do. "Sure, Babe I would love it if you did." Edward said right away. Just when our lips met... I slapped him as hard as I could. "Bella now was that a good wife?" He held his face in his hands. "Well was it a good husband to not speak the truth? That did not make it right for me to do what I did but still." I made a point. I kissed the cheek that I hit and before I could kiss him, more we were at the hot spring. We hoped off the bike and jumped in the water. We dived down to the floor of the spring and held hands. I looked into his eyes and he in mine we were goners. We got back up to the top and Edward kissed me like his first kiss so long ago. "Yes Bella I knew you could tell what kiss that was. I want you to know Bella I'm always here to pick you up when your down and that will never change.

I love you We will always be little high school lovers. So no matter how much our baby grows that can't change. Family can't walk away so no matter what I have said before now is the time to act. Here right now is how I want it" Edward waited for me to talk. "Okay Edward tell me where and I will go. But I want to go home before we start forever. A week that is all I need and you have me." I told him "Yes I win." Edward smiled "You always do baby!" I said quickly "No I give you a lot too." Edward said hurt by what I said to him. Honey I do a lot that I don't want to do for you. "I know." Edward said as he kissed me on the cheek. "That's what marriage is about." He told me.  
God, why can't he say one thing wrong I hate it I look bad next to him. "Hardly Bella, I love you for you." Edward said that's when it all hit me; I have him forever no one can take him away he is mine. "Oh Love, I have told you over and over again I'm yours." Edward said like I was stupid. He always says that but in the back of my mind I think he will go away. He's too good for me. I now get it he couldn't care less if I was not pretty or that I can't dazzle him. But for some odd reason I make him happy. "It's not odd if it was why would all the guys at school try to take you from me?" Edward asked because I was the new girl that had no friends. "Okay that was then this is now. We are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I love you and you can't do anything about it." Edward said with that smile that I fell in love with. Hmm who does he sound like? "That's almost the same words you said to me so all ago when I came back." Edward told me "Let's get this show on the road Love. Off to Tokyo we go!" Edward yelled with happiness in his voice.

We are half way to Tokyo right now and I can't take my eyes off Edward the way his hair blows in the wind and how he held my hand as if to say I never want to let you go. I feel like I'm still felling for him. I can't be tired but I did want to take a 'nape' and snuggle up to my hubby. Edward was one step ahead as always and stopped at a motel in the middle of nowhere. "Do you think it would make a seen if I carry you in?" Edward asked Fine be the man but I'm a vampire now you don't have to do this. "Oh Mrs. I'm a big kid now I don't need my husband to do things." Edward joked "I'm doing to anyway and you can't stop me." He added now who's acting like a kid? "She is picking on me help call the cops!" Edward joked you win as always.  
****

So Edward turned off the bike and carried me to our room. When I saw the room my mouth dropped, it looked so sweet Edward planed this? He had to of who would know we are spending the night here? "Yes I did just for my wife." Edward said with pride. Oh my God this has to be one of the most romantic things he has done in the last eight years. "I know I am pretty good aren't I? So I did this because I've been thinking since we are done making love and I miss having a kid around we should adopt a kid but since we have make him or her a vampire and I don't want a baby forever we need one at lest 15 years of age so it can have a some what normal school life plus the town will know it's our kid." Edward told me happily When this is big deal Edward we have to watch over the child. That means go back home. You said we should see the world not settle down again. "I know but I want a family of our own. When he or she has a family they would come with us on trips." Edward said Okay but we need to wait a little bit. "No Honey you got to understand this kid will get us because it's a teenager as we are at heart. So he or she will be more like a friend like I was to my dad." Edward begged like a little kid in a pet store this sold me. He feels like he wasn't a good dad because he sent his kid away. Jacob was more of a dad in his eyes. "You know me better than I know myself." Edward said in response to my thoughts. We need to buy a house. "Done one step ahead of you always Love." Edward said "Now time for fun we can't let this bed go lonely. I know my rules don't worry." Edward said as he pushed me playfully on the bed it smelled like roses. We fell into kiss that every girl dreams of, the kind that only your true love can give you, it had I love you written all over it. I let my tough side and met his, human Bella would not dare. Edward ended it he had to say something about that big move. "What made you do that? I can't lie I liked it but I'm shocked." Edward flat out told me. I was feeling like something was missing. "Can we talk?" I asked shocked to hear my voice. "Yeah Love, what's up?" Edward asked "Well why me? Couldn't you just have picked a vampire chick to start with?" I asked. "You know my story." Edward pointed out. "I know but I never have thought you should settle for me." I said with sadness. "Okay now you are being silly." Edward said I don't think he knew what to say so he kissed me it was long and sweet I grasped his hair lightly and stopped all my worries. I unlocked my lips from his so I could talk to him. "Edward why did you drag me to Tokyo to say this?" asked. "Well I want to see the world before we go back." Edward told me with a smile.  
"I bet we would kick ass in karate" Edward added why not you can do everything. "I try." Edward joked Edward's phone started ringing out of nowhere. Edward picked it up and put it down in a flash. "It's the baby daddy." Edward hissed as he handed me the phone. "Hello Jake" I said sort of sour. "Sorry to bug you guys but I'm now the leader of the pack. See I sort of had to because of Isabella." Jacob told me with pride. "Can I talk to Edward?" Jacob asked witch shocked me Edward and Jake are still not best buds. I mean Edward is the dad and you know how that goes. Plus it dose not help that he was in love with me. Edward was not the happiest camper when I handed him the phone. "Hello Son." Edward spat. I nudged him in the ribs. Witch hurt him a little bit. I didn't do it that hard for that reason. "Oh that's the way to do it. Be the man!" Edward said. I didn't use my vampire skills to hear Jacob; I didn't want to be rude. "How are the kids anyway?" Edward asked to be nice. "Oh well that's good." Edward said with a smile. "So you went to the pack and took back your right as Chef?" Edward asked proud of his son-in-law. For the first time since Jacob came into my life Edward truly loved him. I could see it in his eyes. "Jacob I'm very proud to call you my son-in-law." Edward said

I would like to think that Jacob returned the love but something tells me he didn't. Jacob loves his wife who is like me it makes since now. He only thanks Edward for bringing her into the world. I mean God love him but apart of him will always hate my husband. But he gets by for the woman he loves. He will always be my best friend and can't think of any one better for my girl. He was just too late for me. To think I have my best friend and my husband forever and Jake has his wife for a very long time. Everyone is happy just as human Bella cared so much about. Jake had my back always and for that Edward and I owe him our lives. "All right, yes I will, take care Jake." Edward said and I knew he meant it Thanks Edward. "I always have you're back. I know what would hurt you. And what makes you happy. But I mean what I said to Jake because if I like it or not we are family." Edward told me with sort manses to him. "And we stand by our family." Edward quoted his dad. "That means a lot to me." I told him "Anytime for you, Love." Edward said as he quickly kissed me. As human Bella would have done I pulled him back to my lips.

This kiss was so different from all the ones we have shared. It was like the one he gives me when I woke up a vampire. It told me I would die for you. He didn't have to say it I know it's true. I pulled away from his lips before I spoke. "Edward do you think that we are damned to hell or do you just say that?" "Yes I do." Edward said too fast. "I think God would forgive us of our sins." I told him I've been reading the bible since I become a vampire It helps a lot. "God is for humans we are human killers it can't fit." Edward said "But honey we took the path not a lot of vampires can do. Edward you have saved a lot of humans. We did not become vampires to kill we became vampires to not die." I told him hoping he will reach out to God well our form of God anyway. I think like his dad see we think that we do have a God. Edward thinks we are damned I think that we have to be expend in some way. 


	19. Dirty Talk Is Okay In Tokyo Tower

19. Dirty Talk Is Okay At Tokyo Tower "So we are in Tokyo Mr. Cullen what do we do?" I asked walking my fingers up his arm. "Bella you just said we shouldn't get crazy here. Wow feels like High school all over again gross 50 more times." Edward joked "I was just kidding husband of mine chill out." I smiled I just wanted to make out a little. Without a word Edward pulled me into a kiss I won't forget. And again, and again we kissed. I sure do love Tokyo. "This is why I dragged you all the way to Tokyo, my love." Edward dazzled me and I didn't care. That's a first. "Bella you are so funny" Edward stopped making out to say. I didn't care what he was saying I just wanted his lips on mine. A human thing to say I know. I pulled him to me like so many times before and I don't just take his arm and pull I pull his top it's sexy. I unbuttoned it in the mean time. "Oh boy being a vampire allows you to be sexy when you want being married to me helps too. God I love you." Edward said witch I had to say was sexy himself. You know how to turn me on. "Well I'm your husband I should know how to turn you on." Edward told me in a joking matter.

Ok Edward don't get too cocky. We stood and smiled at the joke. When we got a cab Edward wrote down the place to go. Knowing I can't use my vampire skills to grasp it I just sat in my seat. When the driver got us to the place Edward handed the driver a 50 dollar tip. "Here you go sir. It's not everyday you meet a nice and rich 20 year old." Edward said The man nodded and took our cash. The cab drove away just as Edward made me swear not to look. I could tell we were going up high in the sky. "Bella with love they always say you see new heights with the one you love so that is why we are at one of the prettiest places in the world Tokyo Tower." Edward said right before he kissed me like we were at home I could have killed him. Kids were pointing at us like we got naked. When Edward got done kissing me he smiled at the look on my face. "Love, you can't stay mad at me." Edward dazzled me and he was right I can't. Bad boy but I'm not shocked this is the dad that almost had sex with his kid in the room. "Bella, Bella, dirty Bella, my wife. It's takes two to have a party." Edward said so only I could hear him.  
"Edward John Cullen how dare you." I said low so only he could hear me yelling at him. "Now Honey all you have done since you got here is get mad. I took us up here to show my love for you. I can kiss you, I can talk about sex if I want I'm your husband it's ok to have sex we did what we were made to do have a kid." Edward told me. But you don't have to say it now. "I know you love me. I know its okay we did what we did. So you don't have to tell me." I told him then pulled him into a kiss that was okay for kids to see I'm a mom myself I get it.

We kissed for along time it was so yummy it made me feel human again it wasn't just a kiss we made out that's for sure. Edward was going crazy I was worried he will get in his own little world and think we are in our room back home. That would be bad the humans would be like oh they are from the U.S. all right. "Honey this is very sexy and everything but I don't want to spend all day here, can we go?" I asked him nicely. Can you carry me I know I'm a vampire and I can walk but it's just like the good old days. "Sure I will for you." Edward said He picked me up like a human would a pen. I made sure no one was looking as he ran away we don't want a car crash. Edward smiled as he read the joke in my mind. "Honey you can't just run this isn't about me and you it's about our family too." I told him "I know that's why we looked before I ran." Edward pointed out.

Okay as always you win. "I know you just can't say no to me. Nor can I you. Two words: in love." Edward said like I didn't know. "Silly boy you would have to live under a rock to think this is not love." I said as I once again walked my fingers up his arm. It was pretty sexy of me if I do say so myself.

"Well maybe I do live under a rock show me how much you love me if you are so sexy." Edward dared me. Right than and there I kissed him like a teenager would. Moving my lips just the way he likes it, then stopped crushing his soul in two. "Isabella Cullen, how can you crush my soul and be okay with it." Edward yelled at me. "Oh Edward you get so worked up." I joked "Hey I am not worked up thank you very much missy." Edward said in a cute voice. "Well my husband is more child than man pretty funny." I shot back at him. "Well for a kid I look pretty good." Edward said as he flipped his long golden-brown hair. We were back in our hotel room now and Edward was trying to get in my pants. (Wow that's not new at all.) I'm not giving in at all who cares how hot and sexy he is? I sure as hell do not! Oh God here he comes sweet talking me. Be the women Bella you can do this. "Oh honey I just put on that AX you like." Edward yelled from the bathroom. I can't do it he's so hot and sweet. The lust is too powerful and we got on God's side, we are married. Okay here I go.

"Damn it Edward come here and do what married people do!" I smiled and just like that, he came at me with vampire speed and picked me up so he could kiss me. Next thing I knew we were on the bed as Edward shaped around me. The vampire in side me couldn't stop myself this time. Now that I wasn't a newborn anymore I didn't have to hold back. I was all over him but the sad thing is I liked it better than human Bella sex. It made me feel good and bad. Good because he liked it as much as I did. Bad because I felt dirty married or not I love him more than life but I just do not know. Maybe it is because I'm 25 in human years and I haven't gotten use to it yet. Edward stopped kissing me to speak. "Love, what's the matter?" Edward said in a very sad voice. "Oh Edward do not worry just keep going I'll be just fine." I told him. And that's true I will be fine.  
***

After we got done making love we sat out on the porch and Edward told me about when I was burning and how sad it was to watch me and think I wasn't going to wake up. I put my arm around him and told him its okay that I'm here now. I told him more about how hard it was without him, which he already knew and I should have said anything it was our dark ages. This is a vacation, we should not be sad. Time to boost up your mood, I kissed him he stopped me mid kiss to say "Love, don't worry you didn't make me sad." Yeah but I want to do this, I stopped talking to him in my head to kiss him stronger this time. He didn't fight back; he kissed me as hard as I kissed him. It was amazing we should kiss like this all the time. It was almost like when I woke up a vampire. I look at the way he kisses me by that one kiss. If it feels like that then he is in a very, very, very good mood but if I have to push it he just wants to talk. With my fingers locked in his hair. I let myself fall back on the lounger which made Edward of coarse have to get on his keens on top of me. We didn't go too far I was still buzzed from the last time. Cool it Edward, not now. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen sorry that I was umm not gentlemanly." Edward said with his lips still moving down my jaw line, like he did when I was human. 


End file.
